Unforeseen Desire
by Loki'sQueen93
Summary: Samantha lives a horrible boring life, when one day she begins to dream about Loki the God of Mischief. Loki also dreams about her. He is set on finding her. Warning there are sexual situations (smut), and language. Loki/OC. This is my first fan fiction. If you guys like it I will post once a week, if not more. Leave reviews please if you would like to see more.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**In My Dreams**

All I see is him as I dream. I see his eyes ice blue with swirls of bright green. His long, jet black raven hair, that looks like it has hits of purple with the trick of the light. His slim, tall body, with slight hints of muscle showing through. His black and green leather outfit. His golden crown, which had curved horns on top. He's dark and mysterious, which is probably why I like him.

"Samantha? Samantha?"

I woke up from my daydream. "Yes?" I answered still trying to come back to reality.

"What is the answer to the question?" The professor asked with a stern look on his face.

"I don't know," I said bluntly not really caring. It was a really boring class, and the professor was kind of a dick.

He just gave me a stern look, obviously displeased with my daydreaming. I tended to do it quite a lot, but what choice did I have. My daydreaming was all I really had in my life. My life was horrible to be quite honest. My family was constantly fighting and bickering. I still lived at home with them since I didn't have a job, except for the occasional babysitting. I was in a major that I hated; all because that's what my parents wanted me to do. I had little to no friends, and no boyfriend. Not by choice really, it's just that no guys seemed to be attracted to me, probably due to the fact that I was a bit of a tom boy. I didn't wear dresses or skirts, unless I absolutely had to. I was all alone and the only thing I had was my daydreams. They made my life a little less horrible.

After class was over, I headed to the library to work on some homework. That way the rest of the day was mine to daydream. When I finished, I took the bus home and continued to daydream. I almost missed my stop, and quickly snapped back to reality again. When I got home, I laid in my bed. I spent hours on end just looking at the ceiling of my room, and drifted away into my own little world. Daydreamed about a man I had never met. I just kept seeing him over and over again. I had even started to draw him, because he was all I kept seeing. I'd spend hours just working on his eyes. They were so full of magic, mischief, and mystery. I could never get them out of my head.

After lying in bed for what seemed like forever, I felt myself start to drift off, suddenly I found myself in a palace. It was so majestic looking. It had golden pillars with ivy on them; the walls had huge paintings of landscapes. One of the walls was just a giant window, which looked down on the town below. What caught my attention most of all was the throne in the middle of the room. It was huge. It had golden trimmings, and red velvet for the seat. Then my mysterious man walked into the room he was wearing his many layer of green and black leather, and was wearing his majestic, golden horned crown. He sat down upon the throne. It seemed to be his rightful place. He looked so perfect there, almost like a god. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He gave me a wicked smile, which made my heart skip a beat. He motioned me to come forward. I nodded, and walked closer to him. When I was beside him he stood up. He towered over me like a giant. I looked up into his eyes. They always held my attention. He reached for my face and caressed my cheek. He leaned down and was about to kiss me, when I jumped up from my sleep. My alarm went off. _Damn you alarm clock,_ I said to myself. _Why did you have to wake me up from such a nice dream?_

I realized that it was a Tuesday and I did have any classes today. I forgot to turn off my damn alarm clock. I clicked it off, and lay back in my bed, and slowly drifted away. I was in a bed this time, but not my bed, this one was different. It has green silk sheets, which felt smooth against my bare skin. Wait, bare skin? I realized I was naked. Then I heard the creaking of a door open. I looked up and saw my mysterious man in the dark, still wearing his leather layers, but no crown. He had a devilish grin on his face. He came towards me and sat on the foot of the bed. I covered myself with the silken sheets, wanting to have some thread of dignity.

He moved closer, and kissed me. His lips felt so warm and welcoming. I felt his hand remove the sheets that were covering me. The cool air touched my skin and gave me goose bumps. His hand moved down my side, sending warmth throughout my body. He broke the kiss, I whimpered at the loss of contact. He began to trail kisses down my neck. I couldn't help but to moan. He just felt so good. He continued down to my breasts giving each one kisses, before he moved his mouth towards one of my nipples, and his hand moved towards the other. I moaned loudly, not able to contain the pleasure I was feeling. He grinned, pleased that he could make me feel. His kisses traveled to my stomach and then lower. His lips brushed against the top of my womanhood. I let out a moan, I needed more contact. I pushed his head down between my legs. I heard him laugh, and his laugh vibrated throughout my body, casing me to moan again. His tongue began to swirl around my nub, causing a fire to grow inside me. I could feel the sensation grower stronger, and stronger. He then placed two fingers inside of me, pumping then in and out. He moved slowly at first and then faster, and faster. I let out a moan. He laughed again, which caused me to shake. He then added a third finger, and continued to move faster, and harder. I could feel something about to happen, something wonderful. I grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper getting the friction and contact that I need. A pleasure that I had never felt before surged through me. I just about screamed myself horse. My mysterious man looked up from between my legs, and had a wicked grin on his face.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself," he laughed, as he licked my juices off of his fingers.

I woke up painting heavily. It felt so real. It felt so amazing. I smiled to myself. Then something had to ruin my moment. I heard my parents arguing in the other room. They were always bitching about something. I sighed to myself and got out of bed. I felt a cool breeze, and goose bumps traveled across my skin. That is when I realized that I was naked. I shook my head. _What?_ I thought to myself. _How the hell did my clothes come off? There is no way that what happened was real right?_ My stomach began to growl. I looked at my alarm clock, and saw that it was six o'clock at night. I slept almost all day. I quickly got my clothes back on, and headed down to the kitchen before my parents saw me. Otherwise I would end up in the middle of one of their fights again, so I grabbed some bread, peanut butter, and a knife. Then I quickly headed back to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The Man of my Dreams**

The next morning I woke up groggy and tired. It was a rough night. I barely got any sleep at all. My parents were up fighting all night, as usual. I hurried up and got dressed, grabbed some breakfast, and ran out of the house to the bus stop, before they woke up. As I was on the bus I thought about my dream. It just felt so real, and it was so amazing. I could feel myself getting wet, just thinking about it. I shook my head, got off the bus, and hurried to class. I sat down, got my notes out, and for once actually tried to pay attention. After a while I slowly started to get bored; I wasn't really paying much attention to the professor anymore. Then, the door to the classroom opened. I turned and looked behind me to see who it was. My eyes grew wide, because the figure that I saw at the door wasn't a classmate, it was him. I closed my eyes and shook my head thinking I was daydreaming again, but when I opened my eyes he was still there. He turned and looked at me. I felt my face growing hot.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The professor said raising an eyebrow at the man.

He turned his head towards the professor. "Yes, there is mortal," the man said. His voice was as soft as silk.

"Excuse me? Mortal? You will not speak to me like that," the professor said while walking towards the man.

The man got a frustrated look on his face, and lifted his hand. He flung the professor across the room, hitting the white board. The way he did that was like magic. I couldn't help the grin that appeared on my face. The professor did kind of deserve it. He was a bit of an ass. The professor just stayed there on the floor, with a frightened look on his face. That was the first time I had ever seen him without his stern, serious look. Everyone else in the classroom just sat there, afraid to move.

"Samantha," the man said his velvety voice bringing me back to reality. He held out his hand, like he wanted me to take it, like he wanted me to go with him. I sat there stunned, not believing what just happened. I had to be dreaming. Things like this just don't happen in real life.

"How do you know my name?" I asked looking the man in his soul filled eyes.

"I have been watching you for quite some time," he started. "You are who I have been looking for all my life,"

My heart raced. I could feel it pounding in my ears. My breathing was getting faster. I felt like I was going to faint. _He wants me? Who wants me?_ I said to myself_. I am nothing special I am just an average girl._ "What do you mean? I don't understand," I said trying to sound calm, but my voice failed me.

"Take my hand and I will explain everything," he said with a soft smile on his face. He looked at me so lovingly. No one had ever looked at me like that before. I was so shocked I was paralyzed. I just sat there for a few minutes, trying to get up the courage to take the man's hand. _What is the worst that could happen?_ I asked myself_. I mean it couldn't be any worse than my life was already._ I finally found the courage and took his hand. He smiled when I did, so much so, that he lifted me up into his arms. I just looked into his eyes. They were like a pool of mystery that I wanted to explore. They were so mesmerizing. I stared into his eyes for what felt like hours. He placed me down, which brought me back to reality. Looked down at the floor, and noticed that we weren't in the class room anymore. It was the room from my dream. I had to take a second look, thinking I must be seeing things. I look up at the man who had a devilish grin on his face.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to not sound shocked.

"You are in my palace," he said. He walked up to me and put his hand on the small of my back leading me towards the window. I looked down admiring the view of the town below.

"This is your palace?" I asked, still wondering if I really was dreaming.

"Yes this is my palace and I am King," he said with a smug grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? And what are you King of? Because I have never heard of you," I asked bluntly, slowly getting over the shock and getting my courage back.

He laughed for a moment. "Well someone isn't so shy any more hmm? I am Loki, and I am King of Asgard, which is why you probably haven't heard of me. We aren't on earth anymore," he said his eyes gleaming.

I just stood there. I felt frozen. _How could we not be on Earth?_ I thought to myself. _And he is Loki? As is Loki the God of Mischief? There is no way he was real. I had to be dreaming._

Like he knew what I was thinking he said, "Trust me you aren't dreaming. I have been looking for someone like you for a very long time. You are everything I have been looking for."

"I'm not who you've been looking for. I am nothing special. And why should I trust you anyway? You are the god of mischief after all," I replied as I looked away from his eyes and down to the floor.

He placed a finger under my chin and lifted my head to meet his captivating eyes. "You are special. You are mine, and mine alone. You can trust me. I may be the God of Mischief, but I would never lie to you," he replied with seriousness in his eyes.

"Yours? Who said I was yours?" I asked feeling anger rise up inside of me. "I may be desperate, and lonely, but I am not a possession that you can just take. I am a person, and I will be with whom I choose."

His eyes looked hurt. He let go of my chin and walked out of the room without saying a word. I turned, sat down on the floor, and looked out the window onto the town below. It was breathtaking. The people all looked like bugs from way up here. I had to be about fifty stories up. I could see a waterfall behind the town, and a marvelous lake below it. There were farms and forests as far as I could see. It seemed so peaceful and quiet. It took my mind off of everything crazy for a moment, and then it all came rushing back. I didn't mind being here, but I don't want to be his possession. I am a person just like everyone else. Why did he even want me anyway? No guy has ever wanted me, especially someone like him. I sighed to myself and remembered the pain I saw in his eyes when I spoke to him last. Maybe I should give the guy a chance. I mean he did take me away from my crappy life, and brought me here.

It was beginning to get dark. The town slowly dimmed. As I could see were shadows, and the glow of the touches lighting the streets. I heard the door open and looked up, it was Loki. I continued to look out the window, but out of the corner of my eye I watched him. He walked towards me, and sat down on the floor beside me. He placed his hands in his lap, and went were my eyes were looking.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked still looking down at the town.

"It is," I replied, and moved my eyes from the window to him.

He looked at me and I saw sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry I brought you here. I will take you home if you wish," he replied as his eyes moved down to the floor, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

I sighed and put my hand on his. I rubbed my thumb over his knuckle. He looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "This place is amazing. I have never been anywhere like this before. This is the most exciting thing that has happened to me in my dull, boring life. I will stay," I said giving him a small smile to reassure him.

Loki got a devilish grin on his face. "Really? You'll stay?" He asked.

"Well I do have some conditions," I replied, grinning back at him.

"Do you now, pet?" He replied.

"First of all I am going to need my own room, I am going to need some clothes since I am not going to be going home anytime soon, and I am not a possession I am a person," I said with seriousness in my voice.

"Done!" He said excitingly. He got up and pulled me up with him. His grin never fell from his face. "Let's get you into some appropriate attire for Asgard."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: I see some of you have followed my story and I am glad that you like it. I will keep posting as often as I can. I have been on a writing role lately, so I might even be posting daily depending on my schedule. This chapter doesn't have any smut in it, but I promise you next chapter will. Enjoy!_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**An Amazing Evening with Loki**

I nodded and he took my hand. He led me down several corridors before we reached a room with a large wooden door. He opened it for me and led me inside. I looked around, it was amazing. It was a bedroom fit for royalty. There was a king size bed in the back of the room. It had a canopy and what looked like green silk sheets. The bed was in between windows that looked down on a garden with a pond. The windows even had a doors that led out to a balcony. The floors were made of a white marble. There was even a bookcase full of books. I looked up at Loki amazed, and he just gave me a sly grin.

"I'm guessing the room is to your liking?" Loki asked, trying not to laugh.

"Um…yeah…wait this is my room?" I asked, trying not to sound so surprised.

"Of course it is. I had it specially prepared for you," he replied.

I walked over towards the bookcase and looked at the books. It was full of all of my favorites from Dracula to Grimm's Fairy Tales. I looked at him again, "How did you know that I love all of these books?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I told you that I have been watching you for a while," he said trying to look all innocent.

"That is a tad bit creepy," I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"I guess it is," he said grinning. "Now, how about we get you into some proper clothes?" He walked towards me, took my hand again, and led me to a door that was across from my bed. He opened it and I peered inside. There were several gowns inside. All looked to be of such high quality.

I looked at him. "I can't wear these. I am such a klutz. I would end up ruining them," I said while reaching out to touch one of the dress sleeves.

"Don't worry about that," he said and gave me a reassuring smile. "There is nothing that you could do to these dresses that I couldn't fix." He reached into the closet and pulled out a green dress with golden lace on the neckline and on the edge of the long droopy sleeves. "I think you should wear this one. It's one of my favorites that I had made for you."

"I think I'm noticing a theme with the green here," I said with a grin, teasing him a bit. "It's really beautiful. I love it." Like it was second nature to me I hugged him. I don't know why, it just felt right. He seemed surprised at first. Then he wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly with the dress still in his hand. I looked up at him and he grinned. I smiled back, let go, and grabbed the dress from him. I held it up to myself and smiled. "Is there somewhere I can put this on? Or do I have to get dressed in front of you?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind that," he said with a mischievous grin. "But should you like to get dressed somewhere more private, there is a door that leads to a bathroom beside your bookcase." He pointed to the door.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. I swear every room I walked into was more beautiful than the next. There was a marble tub in the center that looked more like a small swimming pool. There was a double sink and glass cabinets above it full of oils, and beauty products. The toilet even looked luxurious. I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. There was a floor length mirror by the door. I took of my jeans and t-shirt. I held the dress against myself as I looked in the mirror. The dress looked so amazing. I slipped it on, and it fit like a glove. I was amazed how good it looked, and how well it fit. I normally hate dresses, but I actually liked this one on me.

I smiled to myself and walked out of the bathroom. Loki was sitting on my bed, and he looked up as I walked out. He stud up and had a shocked look on his face. He seemed to be speechless. "Do I look horrible?" I asked, not really sure what to think.

"No…no not at all. You…you look amazing," he said as a grin formed on his face.

I smiled. I could feel my face begin to blush, and I looked down at the floor. _No one had ever told me that I looked amazing before. Maybe this guy really does have feelings for me like he says, _I thought to myself. I didn't feel quite so bad about coming here anymore. He walked over to me and placed his hand under my chin to lift my head up and I looked into his dreamy eyes. This brought me back to the present. He was moving his head closer. _He was about to kiss me_, I thought to myself. I have never been kissed once in my life before. Before I knew it his lips met mine. I hesitated for a minute not sure what to think, or even what to do. My brain was fried. Then I just went with it and thought _what the hell_. I kissed him back not sure if I was doing it right. He moaned in response. _I guess I was doing something right_, I thought to myself. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue slid inside. We explored each other's mouths and we both moaned. Then, at the worse time possible, my stomach decided to growl. Loki smiled and broke the kiss.

"I guess someone is rather hungry," he said as he tucked a piece of my longbrown hair behind my ear, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, I guess kind of forgot that I haven't eaten since this morning," I replied, as my face began to turn red once more.

"Well let's go to the dining hall, and get you something to eat. How does that sound?" He asked, while giving me a sweet smile.

I nodded, "Sounds good to me." He grabbed my hand and led me down several corridors, each more lovely than the next. After a while I stopped paying attention to them. All I could think about was the kiss. I could still feel the warmth of his lips on mine. It was the first time anyone had ever kissed me and it was better than I imagined. I sighed contently still thinking about it. Loki stopped, which pulled me back to reality. I stopped and looked up at him, and then looked ahead of me. In front of me were two large wooden doors. They looked as if they could fit giants through them, and looked as if they weighted tons, but Loki pushed them open like it was nothing. He gave a smug grin as they opened. Inside was a great dining hall. There was a large wooden table in the middle of the room that looked like it could sit a hundred people. There were golden plates and fine china in cabinets behind the massive table. The room also had giant windows that looked down on to the town below. People were coming in and setting food onto the table, far much more food that I could ever eat. It looked like a feast fit for hundreds.

Loki looked at the shocked look on my face, and giggled. His giggle was just a velvety smooth as his voice. "Is this to you liking my pet?" He asked still grinning.

"Amazing," was all I could really get out.

"I'm glad," he said with a smile, not taking his eyes off of me.

"That is way more food then I could ever eat," I said, finally finding my voice.

"Well you don't need to eat it all," he said with a chuckle.

I just smiled. He put his hand at the small of my back and led me to the table. As we got closer to the table I noticed that all of my favorites were on it. It had everything, from strawberries and whip cream, to roast with fired onions. "They're all of my favorites," I said, still a bit shocked at how much he really knew about me. That made me realize how little I knew about him.

"Yes, they are. I had them all specially prepared for you," he replied, while pulling out my chair.

I sat down, and he sat beside me. "Why are you doing all of this? Why am I so special?" I asked while looking at his ice blue and green eyes.

"You are special, because you are like me," he replied. I could see sadness begin to form in his eyes. "You are alone in the world with no one at all, and your only escape is through your daydreams."

"You don't have anyone at all? I mean with the way you look you could have any women you wanted," I replied looking down at the food in front of me.

He curled his finger under my chin and made me meet his gorgeous eyes. "I don't want any other women. I started to daydream more and more in the past few months, seeing you face, and your beautiful hazel eyes. I've never met you before that, but once I saw you in my daydream, I had to find you, to meet you, to be with you," he said while caressing my cheek.

I leaned into his hand, I just felt so comfortable with him. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. I had some many emotions running through me, emotions that I've never had to deal with before. All I could really think about was his hand caressing my cheek. I felt so warm, soft, and loving. I just couldn't get enough. "You have been looking for me for months?" I asked, my voice almost a whisper.

"Yes, I have been. I've been searching the entire universe for you," he replied as he looked at me, his eyes full of love.

I blushed and looked down. Not really knowing what to say. I mean what could I say to the guy who has looked all over the universe to find me. No one has ever done anything even remotely like that for me. I felt his hand rub on my shoulder; obviously he noticed I was a million miles away. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Is something the matter?" He asked with worry showing in his eyes, as he continued to rub my shoulder.

"No, everything is great. It's just," I started.

"What?" He asked, still worried.

"I have never, not once in my life have had anyone care about me this much. I am afraid that I will wake up and this will all be a dream, and that I will be back to my horrible life," I said my voice shaky. A stray tear rolled down my cheek.

He wiped the tear away with his finger, and kissed me. This wasn't like the first kiss. This one had more passion, more need. He ran his fingers through my hair deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers though his gorgeous raven locks. He broke the kiss and looked at me with so much love.

"You're amazing, and I promise you that this isn't a dream," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair once more.

I smiled and nodded. Then my stomach began to growl again, seeming to always want to interrupt our moments. I let out a giggle.

Loki laughed with me and smiled. "Let's get some food in your stomach before it gets cold," he said as he placed some food onto my plate. I looked down at the plate and realized just how hungry I was. I shoveled down the food, it all tasted so good. I looked up at Loki as I was eating and he was just grinning. My guess is that he was teasing me about the way I was eating. I stopped for a moment.

"What is so funny?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Nothing at all," he said while trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? I was hungry," I replied while taking a bite of a strawberry. "Plus aren't you going to eat?"

He looked at me for a moment, and lifted his finger towards my mouth. He smeared off the juice from the strawberry I was eating. He placed it into his mouth. "Mmm, I think I just did," he said with a grin on his face. I blushed, looked down, and finished my meal. When I was done I looked at Loki and yawned. "It's late, we should get you to bed," he said as he caressed my cheek.

I nodded, and he walked me to my room. When we got to the door to my room, he opened it for me and led me inside. "Well, I will leave you. I know you've had a long day," He said as he turned around, and was about to leave.

"I was going to read a bit, before I went to bed. If you want you can join me," I said looking down at the floor, my face turning red.

"I would love to," he said as he walked towards me grabbing my hand. We walked over to my bookcase and each grabbed a book. I let go of his hand, and laid down onto my bed. He followed, and laid down beside me, holding me in his arms. I could hear his heartbeat through his clothes. It was so calming, and peaceful. After about fifteen minutes of reading, I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Okay here it is as promised. This chapter has smut in it so be warned. Also I would like to know how you guys are liking the story. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Is there something you would like to see happen? Let me know, and I might consider adding it. I will get the next chapter out at least my Monday. I hope you guys enjoy :)_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**A Picnic with Loki**

When I woke up the next morning I was lying beside him. His arm was wrapped around me and his face was in my hair. I turned around to look at him, and he looked so peaceful and happy. _I think I am really going to like it here_, I thought to myself.

I couldn't stop staring at him. He was just so beautiful. His high cheekbones, his pale ivory skin, his thin pink lips, and the way his long raven black hair covered his face while he slept. I sighed contently. He was just so amazing. After a while he slowly opened his eyes. They looked groggy at first, but when they saw me looking back they had a gleam to them. He smiled at me tiredly, and I smiled back. His tightened his arm around me, bringing me in closer to him. He was so warm and comfortable. He leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

"Good morning, slept well?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"I slept pretty well, in fact better than I have slept in months," I said as I nuzzled against his chest.

"I feel the same. Guess it was the company," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, I guess we were more tired than we thought," I said as I sat up, trying to wake up from my deep slumber.

He sat up and stretched. "How would you like to go for a picnic by the waterfall today?" He asked.

"That sounds amazing! Do you think we can go swimming too?" I asked the excitement showing in my voice. "I haven't gone for a swim for so long."

"That sounds like a great idea," he replied his beautiful eyes gleamed brightly. He moved forward breaking the space between us and kissed me sweetly. His lips felt so warm against mine. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world when I kissed him. He broke the kiss, I whimpered at the loss of contact. He let out a chuckle. "I let you get dressed and ready. I will be outside your door when you are done," he said as he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, and left.

I went towards the closet full of dresses, and picked out another green dress. This one had braided spaghetti straps and was backless. I looked so beautiful. _Loki will love it_, I thought to myself. I brushed my hair and washed my face, to look somewhat presentable. I was also able to find a bra and panties in a dresser in the bathroom. They actually weren't green, they were both black lace. _That's a shock,_ I thought to myself. _Something in my wardrobe that isn't green._ I quickly got dressed, and headed out the door, excited for the day ahead of me.

As I walked out the door I saw Loki was all ready there with a picnic basket, and everything. "That was fast," I said.

"Well I have magic, so that helps a bit. Are you already for our picnic?" He replied with a wicked grin.

Before I knew it we were at the waterfall. It was so beautiful. It came off the top of a huge hill down and went into the lake below. Around it was a field of flowers, and many shady trees. It was like something out of a nature documentary. I was looking all around, trying to take in the marvelous scene in front of me. I felt Loki place his hand on the small of my back. I looked up at him. His eyes were truly remarkable in the daylight. His blue green eyes sparkled. They looked so peaceful and happy. He looked into my eyes as well. I saw a soft smile appear on his face. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. His warm, soft, lips against mine felt amazing. It felt like sparks were coming off of his lips and onto mine. He was so magical. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He tasted so sweet, and heavenly. I could kiss him all day long. I ran my fingers through his soft raven locks to deepen the kiss. I had to taste him more. He ran his fingers through my long brown locks, trying to taste more of my as well. And of course once again as soon as we have a moment my stupid stomach began to growl. Loki broke the kiss and grinned at me.

"Your stomach interrupted us once again," he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess my stomach just likes to interrupt us," I replied as I blushed.

"It seems so," he chuckled. "How about we feed your growling stomach then?"

I nodded, "Sounds good to me." He placed his hand at the small of my back and led me towards a shady oak tree. He placed the picnic basket on the ground and with a wave of his hand everything in the picnic basket was out. It was all placed neatly upon a green and black blanket that appeared. I looked up at Loki with amazement, and he had a huge grin on his face. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"I told you I have magic," he said.

"Wow," was all I could get out. I was just amazed. He pulled me close and led me to the blanket, and we sat down. "You are truly amazing," I finally got my voice back.

"No I'm not. Trust me. I am not what you think I am. I am a monster Samantha," he said as he eyes dropped down to his crossed legs. I put my finger under his chin, and lifted his head so that his eyes met mine.

"You listen to me. You are not a monster. You are an amazing man, who brought me to this wonderful land. Who took me away from my miserable life. Who showed me what love is," I said sternly. _Wait did I just say I love him?_ I thought to myself. _I guess I do. I just never said it out loud before._

"Samantha, you can't love me once you find out what I really am. I am not human," he said. I looked into his eyes and they turned a dark amber red. His skin turned icy blue, and his skin had intricate patterns on his flesh. He looked even more stunning. I reach up to touch his face, "No don't," Loki started, but I felt his cool skin against my warm skin. He looked at me shocked. "How can you touch me?" He asked. "Your hand should be covered in frostbite."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Your skin just feels a bit cold. I have always liked the cold," I replied, not really sure what he was so puzzled about.

"No, you don't understand. Anytime someone touches me in this form they get severe frostbite. Their skin basically freezes off." He looked at me with a mixture of amazement, and shock on his face. His hand reached up to caress my cheek. I leaned into his cool, soft hand. He looked at me in amazement. "You really don't care that I am a monster?"

"Loki, I love you. I know we have only been together a couple of days, but I feel like I have known you my whole life. You are amazing and beautiful in both of your forms. I wouldn't have you any other way," I replied as I moved closer to kiss him. I pressed hard against his cool lips. I ran my fingers through his black locks. He seemed shocked at first, but his kissed back just as hard. He placed his hand behind my head moving me in closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue found his way into my mouth. Our tongues danced around full of need and desire. He broke the kiss and looked at me. His red eyes grew a shade darker with need and want.

"I love you too. I feel the same way. You are the light in my darkness. You are what I look forward to, even when I just dreamed about you. You are a part of me. Now that you are really in my life, I don't know what I would do without you," he looked deeply into my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed him again. I couldn't believe it. I had found a man who wanted me, who needed me. I had found what I have been looking for my whole life.

He laid me down upon the blanket, never once breaking the kiss. I pulled him closer to me needing the contact, wanting to feel his body against mine. I could feel something building inside of me, something amazing. Only he could make me feel this way. He broke the kiss, and I whimpered. He trailed kisses along my neck, his tongue tracing patterns. I couldn't help but to let out a moan. His mouth felt cool and hot at the same time. It was a wonderful mixture, it made my body shake. He lightly bit my neck. I let out an even louder moan this time. I heard him chuckle. His hand moved toward my right breast. He found my nipple though my dress and bra. He began to pull and squeeze. I moaned again, not able to contain my pleasure. I couldn't believe this was happening. My hands traveled along his chest, making patterns with my fingers. I felt his other hand pull up the hem of my dress. His fingers slowly slid up my leg as he did so. I felt my core getting hotter. His hand finally reached my womanhood. His fingers trailed the outline of my panties, and slowly slide them aside. He fingers reached my bud, sending sparks through my core. I moaned louder, there were so many sensations going on at once. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him now.

I quickly straddled him, and kissed his cool blue neck. I trialed my tongue along his neck making patterns as I went along. I heard him moan, and it was music to my ears. I bit him harder than he bit me. I heard him growl in pleasure. I grinned to myself, glad I was able make him feel this way. I stopped and began to strip away his layers leather so I could feel his chest. Once it was off my fingers traced the intricate patterns along his icy blue skin. I ran my tongue down his chest, and along his nipple. My hand traveled down toward his bulge, which was growing larger by the second. I heard him hiss when I did so. He quickly straddled me. He was done, he needed it, and he needed it now. With a wave of his hand my dress was going. I laid underneath him, only in my bra and panties. With another wave of his hand my bra was gone. He kissed me deeply. I felt his need and desire surge through me.

He broke the kiss and looked deeply into my eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," I replied and just like that my panties were going too. As were his tight leather pants, unleashing all of his greatness. His hand traveled down towards my womanhood, making circular motions around my bud. I could feel myself getting wetter by the minute.

"Mmmm, so wet for me," he said as he continued his motions. I felt a fire growing inside of me. I wanted more, no I needed more. I needed him inside of me.

"Loki, please," my mind was too clouded with pleasure to say much else.

He removed his hand and placed himself at my entrance. "This will hurt a bit at first, but then I promise you, after that, all you will feel is pleasure."

I nodded and he slid himself inside of me. He leaned down and kissed me deeply. I felt pain; he felt me tighten and froze for a moment letting me adjust to his size. He broke the kiss and looked at me. I nodded and he moved in and out of me. Slowly at first, letting me get use to the sensations I was feeling. The pain soon ebbed away and pleasure took over. I wrapped my legs around his back, and he moved faster. I whispered his name over and over again. He felt so amazing inside of me. His tongue trailed down my neck and he lightly bit me. I couldn't help letting out another moan. He moved down towards my breasts taking one of my nibbles into his mouth he began to suck, and bite. I ran my nails down his back and he growled. I could feel myself moving closer to my peak. Loki must have noticed it too, because he began to pump faster and harder. His hand traveled down towards my bud; bring me closer to the edge.

"Come for me," he said, his voice husky.

I couldn't help myself and I came. I yelled out his name. He rode out my orgasm, pounding me fast and hard, until he reached his peak. He went over the edge moaning my name over and over. He laid on top of me.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Loki," I replied. He pulled out of me and laid down beside me, wrapping his arms around me. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead. We laid there for a few moments enjoying the closeness, and slowly coming back down from our pleasure high. I could feel his seed slowly sliding out of me. He looked down at me and smiled. He slowly sat up, pulling me up along with him.

"How about we wash off in the lake?" He asked. I nodded and we went into the cool lake water. Loki changed back to his normal form. He brought me close to him and began to wash his seed and my blood out from between my legs. His hand felt amazing. I couldn't believe that I was with him. I couldn't believe that I just had my first time with the God of Mischief. This all felt so surreal to me. It was perfect he was perfect. I sighed contently, as I looked into his eyes. I washed him as well, making sure I cleaned him well. He let out a little moan as I did so.

When we were done washing up we went back over to our picnic. We put out clothes back on; Loki kindly helped me with mine. Leaving trails of kisses everywhere as he did so. I helped him with his as well, kissing him along the way. We sat down, and Loki feed me some strawberries, licking the stray juices that dripped from my mouth. When we were finished it slowly started to get dark. We headed back to the palace. We laid down in my bed and cuddled. I laid my head on his chest and my arm around is stomach. He stroked my hair softly, and we both slowly drifted off in each other's arms.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guess no this isn't a new chapter yet. I will have chapter five up later today. I was just wondering something. I was thinking about doing this same story in Loki's point of view as another story. Would you guys like that? I was also thinking about writing a Rumbelle fanfic. Would you guys like that too? I am up for any input you guys have. Thanks for reading my story so far guys. I hope you guys are finding it to your liking. Just as a little treat for you guys the chapter five is called Loki's Past. What will happen? Dun dun dun...


	6. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Here is chapter five. Sorry it is a bit late. My internet wasn't working last night, but now it is fixed. I hope you guys enjoy the story. Let me know what you guys want to see next, and I might include it in the story. Don't forget to review the story if you like it. :) Enjoy! :)_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**LOKI'S PAST**

The next morning Loki jerked me wake. I looked over and he looked to be having a nightmare. I grabbed him and held him in my arms, trying to sooth him. I kissed his forehead, and tried to wake him. He opened his eyes, and all I saw in them was sheer terror. I ran my fingers through his soft black hair trying to get the usual gleam back into his eyes. He finally calmed down, his eyes slowly became brighter.

"Are you okay Loki?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes, I'm fine," he replied. I could tell he was lying and I gave him a look. "It was just a bad dream that's all."

"What was your dream about?" I asked wanting to know if I could help him in any way. I just wanted to see him happy again. To see his eyes empty of fear and worry.

"Samantha," he started, "It is a long story." His eyes strayed away from mine. I didn't know if he didn't want to tell me, or if it was just too hard for him.

"Loki," I started. "You can tell me anything. I am here for you." I ran my fingers through his soft raven hair once more, and caressed his cheek.

He looked up at me and deep into my eyes. I sat up and he placed his hands on my face, pulling me into a kiss. His kiss was hard and full of need. I guess he needed me to help him forget. I was happy to kiss him back, happy to help him forget, even if it was only for a moment. He broke the kiss and looked me sweetly.

"I love you," he said, the gleam of his blue green eyes returned slightly.

"I love you too," I replied as I caressed his cheek. "That is why I want to know what you nightmare was about. Why you are so afraid to tell me about it?"

Worry returned to his eyes and face. He laid back on the bed and pulled me down with him. He held me tightly in his arms. I laid my head on his chest, and he ran his fingers through my brown locks.

"My nightmare isn't really a nightmare. It's a memory from my past," Loki started as I turned to look him in the eyes. "What I dream about is how I watched my family die." He stopped and looked at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. I felt so bad for him. I mean I didn't like my parents, but if I had to watch them die, I would have nightmares about it too. "Are you sure you want to hear this?" He asked.

"Yes," was all I could get out. I held him close to me as he got ready to tell his story.

"I was young. Not much older than ten. I heard a noise in the middle of the night that woke me up. I sat up in my bed terrified, not knowing what was going on. My mother came bursting through my door and ran over to my bed. She grabbed me up into her arms, holding me tightly and carried me to my closet. She told me to hide there and not to come out, no matter what a saw or heard. As she was closing the door to my closet dark elf soldiers entered my room. Three of them armed to the teeth with swords and daggers. Before I knew it they surrounded my mother. She tried to defend herself with her magic, but it was not enough. One of the dark elf soldiers came up behind her and stabbed her in the spine separating her spinal cord. She fell to the floor unable to move. She looked at me through the crack in the closet door. She looked at me one last time as they stabbed her once more in her chest, piercing her heart."

Stray tears began to roll down Loki's cheeks. I wiped them away with my hand, and caressed his cheek trying to sooth him. He was a poor boy who had witnessed the death of his mother. I felt for him. I wish I could take away his pain and sooth his aching heart. "Are you okay?" I finally asked after calming him down a bit. Loki looked at me and nodded. He opened his mouth, prepared to finish his story. "Loki, are you sure you want to finish it?" I saw the look in his eyes the look of fear that a child has. I didn't want him to finish the story if it would wreak him. I hated seeing my strong Loki vulnerable and sad.

"Yes," he started. "Yes I think you should know. I want you to know." I nodded, and he continued. "When my mother was killed I just sat there in horror at what I just saw. Then my father and brother came bursting through the door and into my room. They were both covered in black dark elf blood. My father looked down and saw my mother laying there lifeless on the floor, and he lost it. He went after the dark elves trying to seek revenge for what he just lost. Father killed two of them right off the bat, cutting off both of their heads. The one that was left went behind my father while he was killing the other two, and before my father could turn around the dark elf stabbed him in the back as he did my mother. My brother was the only one left. He was only twelve at the time, and not as experienced of a fighter as father was. I wanted to run out and help him to do anything to stop the madness, but it was too late. The remaining dark elf attacked, and I couldn't move. I was paralyzed with shock. I just sat there as I watched my brother face the same awful fate as my parents did. The dark elf left the room shortly after that, and I just sat their crying, crying for my parents and for my brother. Wishing I could have done something, anything to save them, but I was weak and cowardly. After what felt like hour, palace guards had come and found me. They told me the dark elves were vanquished. All I could do is look at my dead family on the floor, wishing that they would wake up, wishing that they would just be alright. But they were gone, gone from me forever."

When he finished his story tears were pouring from his eyes, and I was crying with him. _Poor Loki,_ I thought to myself. I can't believe he had to go through that. I held him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. I wanted to take his pain away. To make him forget those dreadful memories, but all I could do is hold him, and run my fingers gently through his raven locks. I laid there with him for what felt like hours. Finally we both calmed down enough. I kissed him deeply, wanting to take his mind off of the pain of his loss. He kissed my back; his kiss was full of need and desire. He straddled me and kissed me deeper. He tongue slid into my mouth gaining dominance. He needed it. He needed to forget, and I was okay with that.

With a wave of his hand his clothes and my clothes were gone. He kissed down my neck hastily. He grabbed my nipples harshly, and I cried out in ecstasy. I had never felt anything like that before, this was different from the first time. The first time he was gentle and took his time. Now he was rougher, and I liked it, I liked it a lot. His kisses on my neck turned into bites. I moaned once again unable to contain the pleasure I was feeling. He couldn't hold back anymore, he needed it and he needed it now. He slid himself into me, and pounded me hard. I moaned so loud the whole palace could probably hear me. He moved faster and harder, I could barely contain myself. I could feel the fire building inside of my once again, I was getting higher and higher. Loki could feel it too, his fingers traveled towards my nub, and rubbed in clockwise motions that went with his movements. I was soon over the edge and I called out Loki's name over and over. He rode out my orgasm coming soon after me, yelling my name as well. He dropped on top of me, catching his breath. We just laid there for a while enjoying the feeling of each other. Loki looked deep into my eyes, and for the first time today I saw his gleam peaceful look back into his eyes. There wasn't a trace of fear or worry in sight. I ran my fingers through his raven locks and gave him a quick kiss.

He looked at me sweetly, "Sorry about that," he said as he looked away from my eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and turned his head, so that he was looking at me.

"Don't be sorry Loki. That was amazing," I replied as I gave him another quick kiss.

"Well, I am glad you enjoyed yourself than," he said as he pulled out of me. He laid beside me and held me in his arms. We just laid there for a while content on spending the rest of the day in bed.


	7. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Sorry this has taken me a bit to write. I have been pretty busy with school lately, since it is reaching the end of the semester. I don't know how often I will be able to update, but I will try to do so as often as I can. Once finals week is over, and I am on my Christmas break I will be able to update much more often. If you guys want to see anything in the story let me know and I might add it. Also tell me how you are liking the story so far. If you would like to see something different let me know. I am open to suggestions. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! :)_

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Loki Takes Care of Me**

We did indeed spend the rest of that day in bed. Servants brought us food when we got hungry. We enjoyed the day of relaxation. At the end of the day Loki started a bath. He put in all kinds of oils that smelled wonderful. I could smell vanilla, jasmine, and a hint of musk. It made the water turn a light purplish color. He even added bubbles. It looked like heaven to me. Loki sat down in the bath, and motioned me to get in with him. I sat down in front of him, and leaned back into his arms.

The water was nice and warm, and with me leaning against him everything felt perfect. Loki grabbed a cloth and some oils. He had me sit up a little, and moved my hair to the side. He began to wash my back. He did slow circular motions that felt amazing. When he was done with my back he had me turn around and began to wash the front he started at my neck and traveled down to the breasts. He took his time on my nipples. He was pinching them, and I moaned. He could make me feel such sensations. I saw him grin, and he continued. When he was satisfied with the work he had done on my breasts he moved to my abdomen and then lower. He reached the top of my women hood, and slowly made his was down to my nub. I was panting as he was doing this. He was so amazing and so skilled at everything. I was coming in a couple of minutes, and when I did I saw a big grin appear on his face. That grin was mischievous and beautiful.

When he was finished with me I washed him. I started with his back as he did me. I did slow circular motions, to tease him a bit. When I was finished with his back, he turned around. I began to rub his chest, and paid special attention to his nipples as he did mine. I could tell he was holding back moan, trying to make it seem like I didn't have the same effect on him as he did me. I slowly went lower. I reached his manhood. I started at the base, and moved to the tip. I set up a slow pace. I liked having this control even if it was for a moment. He began bucking his hips, trying to get more friction. I could tell he was practically begging for it, so I gave it to him. I moved my hand faster and faster, occasionally rubbing my fingers along the head. He was moaning now. He needed the release. I picked up the pace even more and he came. He moaned my name loudly. When he was finished we got out of the tub, and laid back into the bed. I laid my head on his chest as he held me in his arms. We both feel asleep within minutes.

The next morning I woke up groggy, and horrible. I felt so hot, and my head felt like it was going to explode. I tired going back asleep, but I was unsuccessful. Loki must have notice my discomfort and woke up.

"What's the matter?" He asked, as he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"I don't feel well," I replied, as my head fell on the pillow.

Loki placed he hand on my forehead, "You feel really warm." Just then he turned into his other form and laid against me. His body felt so nice against mine. He was like my own personal ice pack. I was slowly beginning to cool down. Once Loki felt my temperature going down a bit he turned back into his old self.

He sat up, and got his clothes on. Even in my sick state I still watched him. He looked amazing. His body was free of flaws, and he had such a nice arse, I couldn't look away.

Loki noticed me checking him out. "Enjoying the view are you?"

"Maybe, just because I don't feel well doesn't mean I can't admire the view," I replied as I gave him a sly smile.

He smiled back. "Now I want you to stay in bed, while I go get you some soup," he said as he gave me a stern look.

"As you wish," I replied and laid back down on the bed, trying to forget the screaming pain in my head. He left the room and I just laid there staring at the green canopy of my bed above me. My eyes slowly fluttered closed. I don't know how long I was asleep. When I woke up I notice a bowl of soup sitting on the nightstand beside me. There was a note beside it that read,

Samantha,

Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, but I had some royal business to take care of. I will be back shortly.

With Love,

Loki

I looked at the note and smiled. He was so sweet and kind to me. I grabbed the soup, and noticed that it was my favorite, chicken noodle. I ate it. I started slowly at first, because it was still hot. Once it cooled down a bit I ate it faster. When I was finished I sat the bowl on the nightstand, and laid back down. Then I heard the door open and saw Loki come in. He stripped down to his tight leather pants, and laid beside me.

"Feeling any better?" He asked as he felt my forehead.

"I am feeling a bit better. My head is killing me though," I replied as I rubbed my temples.

"Well your temperature seems a bit better, and I think I can help with the headache." He placed his hand on my head, and I felt what I can only explain as a surge of energy coming from his hand. Once he removed his hand my head felt much better.

"Better?" He asked with a smug grin.

"Much," I replied. He laid down beside me and held me in his arms. I looked through the windows and saw that it was almost night time. I didn't realize that I had slept almost all day. "Sorry I wasn't such good company today."

"Anytime I am with you I am happy, sick or not. All I want is for you to feel better. That is all that matter to me," he replied.

I snuggled deeper in his arms, "I love you,"

"I love you too," he replied. I soon feel asleep once again in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Alright here you guys go. I know it was a long wait and for that I am sorry, but finals week killed me. Good news is I am on winter break and have plenty of time to write. I am glad to see that I am getting more followers and I am glad that you guys seem to like my story. I will be posting at least every other day now that I have loads of free time. The only days I will not post will be Christmas Eve and Christmas for obvious reasons. Well enjoy, and I will post the next chapter tomorrow._

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

**Loki Takes Me into Town**

I woke up the next morning feeling like my old self again. Loki had nursed me back to perfect heath. I looked at Loki while he was sleeping. When he woke up his still tired eyes met mine, and smiled at me.

"Feeling better?" '' He asked as he sat up.

"I feel perfect," I replied as I gave him a quick kiss.

"How would you like to go into town today?" He asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"That sounds wonderful," I replied as I yawned and stretched.

"Alright a day in Asgard it is. Now why don't you get dressed and I will go do the same."  
>I did as I was told and went to my closet of dresses. I grabbed a green cotton dress that had lace trimming. By the time I pulled it out of the closet Loki had gone. He sure is fast, I thought to myself. I quickly put the dress on, and grabbed my gold sandals. I brushed my messy hair, and braided my long brown hair. Once I was all done getting ready Loki appeared back in my room. I stood behind me and hugged me from behind.<br>"You look lovely," he said, as he gripped me tighter. I turned around and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He returned the kissed back. I melted into his arms. He was such a great kisser. He knew exactly what he was doing. He broke the kiss, leaving me breathless. "We should probably head out before we end up not leaving this room."  
>I grinned at him knowing he was right.<p>

"Alright then, show me Asgard." He held out his arm and a grabbed it. We went down the many corridors and out the large golden doors of the palace. There is a horse drawn carriage waiting for us as we walked out. The carriage was beautiful. It was golden with green ivy, and had a door with a stained glass window that had an image of a crown on it. Loki helped me into the carriage and he came in after me. He told the carriage to go and we were off. He held me close the entire ride to town. I had my head rested on his shoulder. He smelt of musk and sandalwood. It was amazing. I could have just stayed there with him like that all day long. After a while we reached the town. The carriage came to a stop and we got out. I looked around in awe. It was beautiful. The town had many buildings. Each of them were like old cabins in the woods. They had a certain charm to them that I love. Loki must have seen my awe, because when I looked at him he was grinning like a mad man.

"Would you like to see the sights?" Loki asked while offering his arm.  
>I nodded and he led me into the town. As we were walking on the cobble sidewalk people stared at us the whole time.<p>

"Why are they looking at us?" I asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"Because you are with me pet," he replied with a shitty grin on his face. I looked down to at the ground and began to blush. Loki stopped walked and placed his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so that I could meet his eyes. "Hey, don't worry about them. You will be fine. I won't let anyone do or say anything thing to you that would hurt you." His blue green eyes looked so sincere. "

I trust you Loki," I replied and gave him a little smile.

He leaned down and gave me a quick soft kiss. He smiled at me and we continued walking down the sidewalk. Our first stop was a dress store. I couldn't read the sign because it was in a language I didn't understand. We walked through the wooden doors of the store, and when we were inside there were so many beautiful dresses. I saw one that caught my eye. It was a beautiful green gown. It had braided golden straps, and was backless. It also had a very flattering neck line. Loki noticed me looking at the dress.

"Do you want it?" He asked as he pointed to the dress.

"No Loki, you don't need to buy me anything. You have already given me more than enough."

"This day is about you. I wanted to take you shopping, and get you anything your heart desires. I love you and I want you to do something for yourself for once."

"I love you too," I replied and gave him a kiss. I wasn't going to argue. Loki could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to be and if I didn't let him by me that dress now. He would have bought it for me later. Loki called store clerk over and told him to wrap up the dress. The store clerk did it in a split second and Loki gave him ten gold coins. The store clerk said thank you and we left. Loki had the bag in one hand and my hand in the other. He was so sweet and kind to me. No one had ever cared about me this much and I loved him for it. We went around to a couple of other shops. Loki bought me a necklace, a pair of boots, and a set of emerald earrings. Once we had finished buying the earrings my stomach started to growl.

Loki grinned, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"That sounds amazing right now."

He took me to a lovely little diner. We sat at a table and a waitress came over. She was looking at Loki with flirtatious eyes and when she turned and saw me I could see jealously in her eyes. She asked Loki what he wanted, and completely ignored me. Loki ordered for us, because I had no idea what half of the stuff on the menu was. The waitress left giving him a smile. I looked back at Loki and he was giving me a look like he knew what I was thinking.

"You don't need to worry about her," he said as he reached out to grab my hand. "You are all I want and she most defiantly is not you. I love you not her."

I got a big grin on my face. I loved to hear him say things like that. "I love you too Loki." Just as I said that the waitress came back with food and wine. The food was amazing. Although I am not really sure what it was. When we finished Loki looked at me with loving eyes.

"How about we head back, and I can show you how much I love you," Loki replied giving me the look.  
>I nodded and giggled, knowing exactly what he meant. He paid the bill and didn't tip the waitress, which made me smile. He took my arm and led me out of the diner.<p>

_Yeah I know I left a really juicy cliff hanger for you guys, but don't worry you will get all the smutty details tomorrow. _


	9. Chapter 8

_Author's note: Here you guy go as promised thee next chapter. Warning this is smut, so beware. The next chapter will come out shortly, and I might have more stories up so look for those. Let me know what you guys want to see next, and enjoy ;)_

**Loki Shows His Love**

Loki teleported us into my room once we were outside. Once we were there he kissed me soft but seductively. My fingers trailed through his raven locks as his fingers ran though my brown locks. His body was snuggly against mine. His tongue licked my bottom lip begging for access. I granted it to him. His tongue was like magic. He broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down my neck. I could feel fire where ever his mouth touched. He lightly bit my neck leaving his mark on my. It felt so amazing. My arms rubbed his still clothed chest. He removed his lips from my neck and moved my hands away.

"This night is going to be all about you, not me. I want to give you pleasures that you have never known," he said and then he lifted me up and carried me bridal style to the bed. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes of course I trust you Loki," I said as I caressed his face.

"Then lay down."

I did as I was told and laid down on the silk covered bed. When I laid down with a wave of his hand my clothes were gone, and I had leather straps around my hands that were tied to the bed posts. Loki looked at me with a mischievous grin. I began to blush. He was the only guy who had this effect of me. He began to trail his fingers slowly up my legs. I could feel sparks where ever he touched me. His fingers traveled to my inner thighs and almost to my womanhood, but they moved back to the outer part of my thighs and continued up to my stomach. His fingers made swirl patterns on my stomach making me moan. He knew just how to touch me. I saw him grin as I moaned and he moved his fingers up to my breasts. He made little circles around my nipples and made me moan again. His fingers were replaced by his lips and tongue on one breast, as his finger still moved on the other. My back arched off the bed as he worked his magic on my breasts. I could feel the fire building up inside me. His free hand traveled down to the top of my womanhood and slowly moved his fingers down to my bud. He began rubbing it at a tortuously slow pace. I was breathing hard with all the sensations I was feeling. I thought I was going to explode. He picked up the pace and it was too much. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Come for me," he said and I was gone. My hands gripped the leather straps tightly, and I moaned out his name over and over as I reached my peak. Loki kept moving his fingers to increase the after waves of my orgasm. When I was done I was trying to catch my breath. I looked at Loki and saw that grin on his face. I settle back onto the bed and he kissed me deeply. When he broke the kiss he placed his fingers with my juices on them into his mouth. "You taste delicious. I think I want some more." And with that he moved his lips to my womanhood. His tongue parted my lips, and moved to my bud. I arched my back again. He felt so amazing. I couldn't believe that this was real. I could feel the fire growing inside me again, as his tongue swirled around my bud. He then placed two fingers inside me and began to pump them. Slowly at first and then moved faster and faster. I was soon over the edge once more. I moaned even louder this time. I'm sure that anyone who would be walking by the room would have heard me.

When I finished climaxing Loki moved from between my legs and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on his lips. He removed the leather straps and I was free to touch his. I ran my fingers though his raven hair. He broke the kiss and looked at me his once blue green eyes were now dark with need and desire.

"I'm not finished with you yet my pet," he said and with a wave of his hand his clothes were gone. His desire showed with his engorged erection. I wanted it just as bad as he did. I wanted to feel him inside me. Like he read my mind he quickly pushed himself inside of me. I moaned loudly. He didn't start slow this time. I think his control was long gone. He did it hard and fast. It was amazing. He kissed my neck as he did so, adding to the sensations I was feeling. It was soon over for me. I could feel myself about to go over the edge. Loki could feel it too, because he was moving fast and harder. I was done, and had the strongest orgasm I had ever had. Loki came at the same time. We practically screamed each other's names as we came. Loki moved beside me, pulling himself out of me as he did so. He held me in his arms, running his fingers though my hair.

"I hope that proved my love to you," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I think that proved it all right," I giggled.

"I love you Samantha."

"And I love you Loki," I said as I rested my head on his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

_Author's note: Here is the next chapter for you guys. Warning this chapter does have violence and smut towards the middle and end. Otherwise enjoy. Also make a review if you guys are liking my story so far, and don't forget to follow if you want to see more. _

**CHAPTER NINE**

**An Encounter with Her**

The next morning I woke up with Loki's arms wrapped tight around me. I snuggled into him deeper. Feeling the warmth of his body against mine was amazing. I rested my head on his chest and I could hear the pitter patter of his heart beat. I kissed his chest enjoying the feeling of just being with him. I felt his fingers run through my tangled brown hair. I turned my head and looked into his lovely blue green eyes.

"Good morning," I said as I moved to give him a quick kiss.

"Good morning my sweet," he replied as he caressed my cheek.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked as I sat up, and stretched.

"Very well, with you by my side," he replied as he sat up and held me in his arms.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "I feel the same way."

"How would you like to go horseback riding today?"

"Loki, that sounds amazing, but I have never been horseback riding before."

"Don't worry pet, I won't let anything happen to you. I will be there with you every step of the way."

"Alright Loki let's do it. It sounds like a lot of fun."

"It is, and I have a surprise for you later," he said with a sly grin on his face.

"And what would that be?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you my pet," he said and pulled into a soft kiss. "Let's get cleaned first."

"Sounds like a plan." Loki carried me out of the bed and into the bathroom. He sat me down on the edge of the marble bath tub while he got it ready. He put in his oils and soaps, and made sure the temperature was just right. When he was finished he lifted me up and placed me into the tub. I couldn't help but to let out a giggle. Loki could be so sweet and caring, which is why I loved him. He got in behind me and began to wash me. He started with my hair, making sure to get every strand covered in the lavender smelling shampoo. After he was done with my hair he washed the rest of my body. He did this very gently as if he was afraid I would break under his touch. When he was finished with me I washed him as well. I started with his hair just as he did me. I washed it a musky shampoo, which is the one he seemed to like best. I liked it on him to. I ran the shampoo through his long raven locks. Once I was finished with that I washed the rest of him. When we were finished he gave me a sly smile.

"I love you," he said as he gave me a passionate kiss. I melted into his kiss. He ran his fingers through my still wet hair, and I ran mine though his. His touch made me feel as if we were the only two people in the world. He broke the kiss and I sighed contently. "I guess we should be heading out. We don't want to keep the horses waiting do we my pet?"

"No, we shouldn't. But you are so very distracting," I replied with a giggle.

"Well then I shall take my leave and get dressed, so that you will not have any more distractions," he said as he smiled at me. I grinned back at him and nodded. He was gone in a flash. I quickly brushed my hair. After I was finished with that I went to my room to grab my clothes, and then I noticed there were already some on the bed. Loki must have set them out for me. He left my a green blouse with a v cut neck, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of brown leather riding boots. I quickly put them on, and they fit perfectly. _This is the first time I had actually worn pants in Asgard since I first came here,_ I thought to myself. _Although I would much rather go riding in this than try to do it in a dress. _After I was ready I walked to the door, where Loki was waiting for me.

He looked me up and down; my guess he was admiring the clothes. "Riding clothes suit you."

"Well thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." I pulled him closer and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Shall we get to riding then?"

"Of course, let's go."

Before I knew it we were in the stables. I looked at the many horses. They were all so beautiful. They were all different sizes and colors, but still beautiful in their own way. I have always wanted to go riding but never got the chance to. I felt Loki embrace me from behind.

"Aren't they beautiful creatures?"

"They really are," I replied with a content sigh.

"This one is yours," he said as he pointed to the while horse I had been looking at. She was taller than most of the other horse, and she had a lovely long mane.

"She is mine? Like mine to keep?"

"Yes of course she is. Do you like her?"

"Like her? I love her. She is beautiful," I replied with a smile on my face. "Which one is yours Loki?"

"That one right there," he said as he pointed to the stallion beside mine. His horse was black. He was even taller than my horse, and had eight legs instead of four.

"Who Loki his is magnificent."

"He is very much so. Now how about we start riding?"

I nodded and he got onto his horse in one swift step. It took me a couple of tries to get on mine. She was just so tall, but I loved her anyways. Once I had finally gotten on Loki taught me how to make her turn left, right, stop, and go faster. Before no time I was a pro at riding. It was so easy and so much fun. I felt so free and at peace.

After Loki and I were done riding we went to the library in the palace. We sat down and read. As I was reading my shoulders began to hurt. Loki saw me struggling.

"Is something wrong my pet?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

"It's noting," I told him. "My shoulders are just stiff." I smiled at him trying to reassure him.

He moved towards me and placed his hands on my aching shoulders, and began to rub them. His fingers were like magic. They hit every sore spot, slowly fading the pain away. I let out a moan. I knew Loki has a smirk on his face, even though I couldn't see him. He seemed so pleased with himself that he could make me feel this way. As I was leaning back, relaxing into his magical fingers a guard came bursting through the library door. Loki and I jumped up.

"I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion your highness, but something has happened," the guard said while quickly walking towards us.

"What is it?" Loki asked with a worried look on his face.

"I'm afraid someone saw Sigyn on the palace grounds," the guard relied.

Loki's face grew dark. He seemed so terrified. This had me really worried, because I had never seen Loki like that before. I looked up at him, "Loki? Who is Sigyn?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

He hesitated for a few moments, his lips pressed together in a firm line. His eyes wide with fear. "She…she is my former companion," he relied his voice barely a whisper, and his eyes moved down to the floor.

I just stood there for a moment. I guess I should have thought that he had other girlfriends or whatever, but it just hit me. "She was your girlfriend?" I asked, already knowing the answer to my question.

"Yes, and she is very dangerous. We are going to have to keep you safe," he said as he grabbed my arm and started leading me down corridors. I pulled out of his tight grip.

"You are going to explain this to me now!" I yelled. I didn't like that he was keeping something from me and I could tell that he was. I needed to know what was going on and why she was so dangerous_. I mean how bad can one person be?_ I asked myself.

"Fine," he said with frustration in his voice. "I will once we get you to a safe room."

"Well, can you at least tell me where you are taking me?" I asked, frustrated with how he was acting.

"My room," is all he said, and he grabbed my arm just as hard as before, and practically dragged me down the corridors.

He was taking me to his room? I had never, not once since I had been here had I ever been into his room. Too much was going on. I mean with this Sigyn chick and whatever her history is with Loki. Plus she is apparently dangerous, and if Loki was saying that then it must be true. Now we're going to his room? I didn't understand any of it. Loki stopped and I came back to the present. We stopped at what I was guessing the door to his bedroom. It was just down the hall from mine. How did I not notice that before? I thought to myself as he opened the door. We walked inside. It was like mine, expect darker. It had more books than anyone could ever read, and it had a table with what looked like potions on it. He lead me to his bed and we sat down.

"Okay can you explain this to me now?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the truth.

He hesitated for a moment. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to say and how to say it. His beautiful eyes were filled with worry. "Sigyn is a very powerful sorceress. She is like me. I was her teacher in the dark arts, and we ended up forming a relationship, if you could call it that. It was mainly a lustful one," he said not looking me in the eyes, but down at his black boots. "I broke it off with her. I didn't feel a connection with her, and I was getting tired of just having sex with her. She hated that I broke it off, and has tried to ruin my life ever since." He looked up at me. His worried eyes looked at me.

I looked down at the floor. I was upset. I mean I should have guessed that he had women in the past, but I really didn't want to hear it. I was hurt, but I had to put on a good face for Loki. He didn't need me being all moody right now, not with what was going on. I was also pretty worried about this Sigyn chick. I mean what was her deal? What she really as powerful as he said.

"So if she is as dangerous as you say, why are we in your room?" I asked, trying to mask the disappointment in my voice.

"We are in here, because I have wards up in my room, that no one can break, not even her. The only people who can enter this room are me, you, and the guards," he said and he tried to give me a reassuring smile. He moved closer to me and held me. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"So you don't have feelings for her?" I asked as my eyes traveled to his.

He moved and held my face between his hands, "You have nothing to worry about. She means nothing to me. The only person I have feelings for is you. I love you Samantha," he said, and then his pressed his lips against mine. He kissed with desire. I could feel his kiss radiating throughout my body. He pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you too," I said, and then the guard burst through Loki's door. Loki could tell he was needed, and they went outside to talk. I just sat there on the bed spacing out, and thinking about Loki. I have never felt this way about anyone. I sighed contently. Then I heard something in the far corner of the room. I looked up quickly and saw a crazed looking women staring at me. She had long blonde hair that looked matted, and covered in grim. Her eyes were blood red, and had dark circles under them like she hadn't slept for days. She was wearing a dirty old robe. I realized that she must be Sigyn. I was just about to scream when she appeared beside me and covered my mouth. Red smoke appeared around me, and felt the world slip away. When I woke up, I was in a daze. I tried to get up, but I was chained to a stone wall. The chain rattled as I tried to move. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. It was very dark, the only think lighting the room was a couple of candles. It looked like a dungeon. I panicked; I didn't know what to do. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then the women walked in front of me. Her red eyes giving me an evil stare.

"Do you know who I am," she asked. Her voice made the hairs on my arms stand straight up. I nodded my head, because when I tried to speak nothing came out. "Good then I don't have to explain myself." She walked over to a wooden table that I didn't see earlier, and grabbed a knife. She walked back towards me and showed it to me. "I am going to make you pay. I am supposed to be with Loki not you. He loves me. He has done things to me that your precious mortal mind could not comprehend." My eyes grew wide with fear as she held the knife to my face. I could feel the sting of the blade as she cut my cheek. I felt a few drops of blood run down my face.

"I am going to make sure your body is all marked and disfigured so no one will want you, and when I am done doing that I will kill you," she said with a dark smile on her face. I tried to get free from my chains, but it was no use I was staying where I was.

"It is no use trying to escape. I chained you up myself; there is no way you are getting free."

She began to slowly slice away at my flesh. I tried to scream each time but it was useless. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I tried to scream once more, but nothing came out. The pain was agonizing. She had stabbed me with the knife. I could feel my insides burning. My vision got blurry. _I am going to die here,_ I thought to myself_. I am going to die, and the worst part is I won't be able to see Loki one last time._ I felt tears streaming down my cheek. My vison was getting dark. All I could hear was that girl's laughter as she saw the life fade out of me.

Then I heard something. Something I never thought I would hear again. It was Loki's voice. I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. He sounded so far away. I blacked out, unable to move or speak. The darkness was pulling me away from reality. I kept hearing Loki's voice he sounded much closer now.

"Samantha, everything will be okay. Don't you dare die on me. I can't lose you, I just can't," he said his voice sounded as if he was crying. That was the last thing I remembered before I woke up in Loki's bed. I sat up, and noticed that I didn't feel any more pain. I looked down where she had stabbed me and I noticed that there was no wound there anymore. I looked around and saw Loki lying beside me. He had fallen asleep. I kissed him on his forehead to wake him up. He opened his eyes and a grin appeared on his face. He quickly got up and gripped his arms around me tightly. I smiled, just glad to be in his arms again.

"What happened?" I asked, still a little fuzzy on the details.

He looked up at me and had a worried look on his face. "When I came back into the room, I saw that you weren't there. I knew that Sigyn had taken you. So I tried to find you as quickly as I could and I was almost too late. If I had gotten there a minute later you would have been dead and there would been nothing not even I could have done."

"So you healed me?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't lose you Samantha you are far too important to me," he said as he wrapped his arms around me again.

"What happened to her?" I asked, as I wrapped my arms around him just as tight. I never wanted to let go.

"She is dead. I killed her so that you will be safe. I promise nothing like that will ever happen to you again," he replied as he kissed me much more passionately this time. He placed his hand on the back of my head fisting my hair to deepen the kiss. I ran my fingers through his silky raven hair. I laid back onto the pillows. He licked the bottom of my lip and opened my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth and mine explored his. He broke the kiss trying to catch his breath. "I love you," he said looking deeply into my eyes. I could see the desire and need inside them. He once blue green eyes were darker, almost black. I could feel energy surging through them.

"I love you too," I said as I caressed his cheek. He leaned down and kissed my neck. I moaned, he was hitting all the right places. I felt his hand move to my breast covered by my dress. He caressed it and grabbed my nipple. I moaned louder this time. I saw a sly grin appear on his face. He moved his hand under my dress and slowly moved up towards my breasts. His hand sent electric shocks across my skin, as it trailed up my body. My heart began to race. I could hear it beating in my ears as he kept traveling further up. He got to my breast and began to message and rub on it while still kissing my neck. I could feel a fire growing in my stomach. He made me feel ways I had never felt before. His lips moved lower, making contact with my dress. He moved is mouth towards the still covered breast and began to kiss and suck. I couldn't help but to let out a moan.

He stopped and sat up. He looked at me with a devilish grin, adding more fuel to the firing I could feel growing inside of me. He grabbed the hem of my dress and began to pull it over me. When it was off I laid there in front of him with nothing, but my panties on. He looked at me for a moment clearly enjoying the view. I sat up and moved my hands across his still covered chest. He closed his eyes. Clearly I had the same effect on him as he did on me. I kissed his neck and lightly bit him. He let out a growl. I grinned to myself as I continued to kiss him. I reached from his clothes and began to strip away the layers of leather that he is always wearing. I finally got everything off accept for his tight black leather pants, which were showing his growing desire more and more. He couldn't take it anymore, so he reached up and kissed me passionately, laying me down onto the bed. He was on top of me still kissing me with such passion. I felt his hand travel down my side, and reached my panties. With on hand he had them off and down onto the floor below. I could feel his long elegant fingers travel towards my womanhood. I was shaking with anticipation. I his fingers reached my nub, and I moaned loudly and Loki broke the kiss. He looked down at me, his eyes almost black with desire and need.

Then just like that his black leather pants were gone and he slid himself inside me. He moved slow rhythm at first and then he moved faster, and faster, hitting all the right spots. We were moaning each other's names, and undistinguishable sounds in-between. I felt the fire inside me grow larger and larger. I could feel a buildup of pleasure. Loki could tell that I was getting closer, so he went faster and harder. Soon we both reached our breaking points and let go to the feeling of pleasure. He yelled out my name, and I screamed out his.

He collapsed on top of me for a moment. He kissed me gently and ran his long fingers through my hair. "I love you, Samantha," he said looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too Loki," I replied, as I ran my fingers through his hair. He laid down beside me, and held me in his arm tightly. I felt silky blankets cover us. My head rested on his chest. I could feel his heart beating; it made such a soothing rhythm. Combined with his fingers running through my hair I slowly drifted off. My last thought before I finally feel asleep was, _for once my life is perfect. I could stay in this moment forever. _


	11. Chapter 10

_Author's note: Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. The holidays had me busier than I thought. Well here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Some big things happen in this chapter. Don't forget to review. I really like to hear what you guys think. Also don't forget to follow or favorite if you want to see more. Also Happy New Years! :) Enjoy! _

**CHAPTER TEN**

**LOKI'S FOREVER**

The next morning I was exhausted. It was from what happened the night before plus the wonderful love making that followed. I didn't want to get up the next morning, but I wanted to get up and go to the shops in town before Loki woke up. I wanted to give him something as thanks for saving my life. That was how he showed his true love for me. I mean I know he loved me before last nights incident, but that really touched my heart that he killed his ex-lover to save me. No one on Earth would have ever done that for me, not even my own parents. I wanted to get something to show him that I loved him as well. I know he probably knows that, but I wanted to do something special for him anyway. I had the whole morning planned out since I knew it would probably be a while before he woke up. I was going to quickly go to the shops and find something special for him. Then I was going to make him breakfast, and bring it up to bed for him. I thought that it was the least I could do.

I slowly got out of bed, as to not wake Loki up. Once I was off the bed I quietly walked out his door and into my room. I brushed my hair and got changed. I went down to the main doors and headed towards the stables to grab my horse. She was saddled up and ready to go. I quickly went into town. I got off my horse and tied her to a tree, while I walked around town. Not as many people looked at me this time. A few recognized my face and smiled or waved to me. I walked down the gray cobblestone streets looking for something that Loki would like. I had to stop at a window of the pet shop to look at a beautiful white wolf pup. It was so adorable and tiny I had to tap on the glass and look at it. I smiled and went on my way down the street until I found the store I was looking for. It was a jewelry store where he had gotten me some of my jewelry last time we were in town. I went into the store and looked around a bit. Nothing was really catching my eye until I found the most perfect thing for him. It was a black onyx and green emerald ring, which was shaped like a serpent. _It would defiantly be his style,_ I thought to myself. I went up to the store clerk and told him to send the bill to the palace, and he nodded and quickly wrapped the gift for me. Then I was on my way back home to my King.

Once I got back to the palace I quickly made my way to the kitchen to make Loki's breakfast. I looked around the kitchen and saw how big it was. It was full of different foods all over. It had a massive fire place, and varies pots and pans. I decided I would make him eggs and toast, since that is all I really knew how to make. I could make many other foods on Earth, but here with all of the different foods they had I was never really sure what was what. The kitchen maids said that they would be glad to make it for me, or help. I told them that there was no need. I wanted to do it myself. I nodded their heads and left. I looked around the kitchen and saw how big it was. It was full of different foods all over. It had a massive fire place, and varies pots and pans.

I grabbed the eggs from a basket on the table. I put them in a pan and fired them over the fire. Once those were done I grabbed a couple slices of bread, and put them in a toaster that you put in the fire place. Once that was done I put them on a plate, and grabbed some juice off the counter top. Then I placed everything on a golden tray. I quickly made my way to Loki's room trying to get there before he woke up. I was just in the nick of time. He has just woken up. He heard me come in at looked towards the door. He smiled at me and sat up.

"Good morning my pet. What do you have there?" He asked trying to look over the tray.

"It is a surprise," I said as I walked over to the massive bed. I handed the tray to him and he looked down at it. "I made you some breakfast in bed."

"It looks marvelous," he said before he started eating. I could see the look of amazement on his face as he ate, and I could hear the occasional mmmm slip from his mouth. He ate the food within a matter of minutes. When he was finished he looked up at me and smiled. "That was one of the most delicious meals I have had in a long time."

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it," I said as I leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "But that isn't all of your surprise."

"Oh?" He said as he gave me a curious look.

I pulled out the gift that I had bought him out of my pocket, and handed it to him. He looked at the box for a moment and then opened it. When he saw what was inside he looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"My dear it is wonderful," he quickly put it on and pulled me down to give me a passionate kiss. His tongue licked my bottom lip and I opened. His tongue swirled around my mouth in a seductive way. I ran my fingers though his long raven hair to deepen the kiss. I practically melted into him. He broke the kiss, and his eyes looked deep into mine, showing nothing but love and kindness. "Where did you get this?"

"I went into town while you were sleeping, and bought it for you at a shop," I said with a proud smile on my face.

"Well I love it. It is amazing. Thank you darling." He pulled me into another kiss. This one was full of love and desire. I knew what he wanted and I wanted it as well. I needed it. I needed him. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I quickly got out top of him and kissed him deeper. I caressed his cheek with my hand, and moved it down to his neck and chest. His skin felt so smooth, and warm. I loved the feeling of him against my skin. I just couldn't get enough I needed more, and he could feel it to because with a wave of his hand my clothes were gone. I pressed my whole body against him just to feel the warmth of his skin under me. He ran his fingers through my long brown locks, and pulled me into him more both deepening the kiss, and holding me against him more tightly. I could feel his growing desire against my thigh. I grinned to myself. I just loved how I could make him feel that way. Before he could change positions and have me under him again, I took control and placed him inside me. He moaned into my mouth when I did so. I broke the kissed and began to move up and down, while kisses and sucking on his neck. He moaned again. He felt so amazing inside of my but I wanted more. I began to go harder and fast. I kissed the base of his throat and moved my way back up to the base of his neck, and gave him a little love bite. He moaned again, and I moaned with him. I could feel the fire building inside of me. I was going higher and higher. I could tell Loki was getting close to because he was grabbing my hips, making me go deeper, harder, and faster. I kept moaning his name. I finally reached my peak and Loki did too. We both screamed out each other's names at the same time. We were so loud the maids across the palace probably heard us. I collapsed on top of him, and laid my head on his chest. I felt his heavy breathing, and his heart pounding. I smiled to myself as I laid there, knowing that I had made him feel this way. We just laid there for a bit, and he ran his fingers though my hair. I loved these moments I had with him, and I never wanted them to. I soon drifted off to sleep. I was dead tired.

The next morning when I woke up I felt something licking my face. I shot up on the bed and looked beside me. There was a white wolf pup. It was the one that I saw in the pet shop while I was looking for Loki's gift. It was so cute. I looked up and saw Loki standing beside the bed looking at me with a big grin. I smiled at him and jumped up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Loki, but how did you know?" I asked.

"I asked around this morning to see if something caught your eye while you were shopping yesterday, and I wanted to give you something in return."

I smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss.

"But that isn't the only surprise. Maybe you should look on his collar," he said with a sly grin, and loved in his eyes.

I looked down at the pup, and saw a green and black collar on it. On the collar was a little scroll. I opened the scroll, and it read:

Samantha, will you do me the honor of being my wife and Queen?

I looked back at Loki with tears in my eyes and saw that he was on one knee, and held out a ring. "Yes," was all I could get out. I was on the verge of bawling right there and then. Instead a few tears rolled down my cheek. Loki wiped them way with his finger.

"What is the matter?" He asked with a sincere look in his eyes.

"It's just that I never thought this would happen to me. That the most wonderful man in the world would ask me to be his wife and Queen," I replied as I held back more tears.

"My love, I am the one who is lucky to have you in my life. You mean everything to me."

I moved closer and kissed him deeply. This was like no other kiss. This was one of true loved. The truest love anyone could ever know. I knew at that moment that I was destined to be with him. I broke the kiss and held out my hand for him to place the ring on it. I looked down at the ring and it was beautiful. It had a diamond in the middle, it had a black and green gem on both sides of it, and it was mounted on yellow gold.

"I love you so much Loki," I said as I embraced him once more.

"I love you too my sweet," he replied. I guess the pup got a bit jealous and because he was trying to climb up on me. I giggled to myself, and I bent down a picked him up. I held him in my arms and scratched him behind the ears.

"What are you going to named him?" Loki asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "How about Ghost?" I said.

"Ghost? Why Ghost?"

"It is from a tv show on Earth," I replied.

"It sounds perfect then," he said with a smile as he pet Ghost. My stomach began to growl. I had totally forgotten to eat yesterday. I can't believe that slipped my mind. Loki grinned at me, while petting Ghost once more. "I will tell the maids to bring up some food for us. I thought today we would spend the day in."

"Sounds perfect to me," I replied.


	12. Chapter 11

_Author's note: Here is the next chapter guys. I hope you guys like it. The next one should be up tomorrow. There isn't any smut in this chapter, but I promise there will be some in the next. Also I know this chapter isn't long, and for that I am sorry. Next chapter will be long I promise. I want to get a lot of stuff going in the next chapter. Don't forget to follow and favorite if you want to see more. Also I would like you guys to review if possible. I love to hear what you guys have to say. Enjoy! _

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**PLANNING OUR WEDDING**

That is exactly what we did we spent that whole day curled up beside one another on Loki's bed. Ghost curled up with us too. He was such a cuddly little pup. He had to somewhere by us or he would bark and moan. It was hilarious. Loki and I couldn't stop laughing. We did take breaks between the snuggling to take a bath together, and to eat out food. That was such a nice day. Nothing exciting happened, but I loved the time I spent with him. He made me feel so alive.

The next day was a very busy day. Loki had some King like stuff to do, and I started to plan our wedding. I never thought I would ever be doing this. I just thought I would become a crazy cat lady. Planning the wedding wasn't all that hard. Loki was King which means money wasn't a problem, but the hassle was deciding everything and going to all the different stores to get it all. Loki said that he would have people do that for us if I wanted, but I wanted to do this myself. I wanted our wedding to be perfect.

Loki suggested that we have the wedding by the lake with the waterfall where we first made love. I was so happy when he said that, because that was our special little place. Loki wanted the wedding to be sooner rather than later. When I asked him why he said it was a surprise, so I went with it. I was just glad to be getting married to him. I had to head out to town to go to the different shops to order the flowers, food, my dress, and other wedding related stuff. I took the carriage into town, since I didn't really feel like riding my horse.

Once I got into town I went into a couple of different shops. The first place I went to was a local bakery to order the cake. I decided on a three tier chocolate cake with gold and green frosting. I knew that Loki would love it. The next shop on my list was the flower shop. I went inside I could smell all of the different flowers. It smelled like I was in a meadow full of flowers. When I looked around none of the flowers seemed familiar to me. They were completely different than the ones on Earth. They were all so beautiful and exotic. Almost like ones you would see in the Amazon. I looked around a bit until I found the perfect ones. They were lovely golden flowers. They looked they were made of solid gold, but when I touched one of its delicate petals it felt as soft as silk. They were called the King's flowers. I chuckled to myself as I saw the name. I knew they would be perfect for the wedding. I placed the order and left the shop.

Next was the hardest part. I had to go to the dress shop to find a wedding dress and get fitted for it. I walked down the cobblestone road to the shop that was just down the street from the flower shop. As I was walking I was looking all around the streets, and then I noticed that someone seemed to be following me. I picked up my pace, until I finally reached the dress shop. I shook the feeling off, and told myself that I was just imagining thing. I walked up to the store clerk. She had long red hair in a bun. She was on the thinner side, and she was quite tall.

"Excuse me can you help me?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. What can I help you with today?"

"I need to find a wedding dress," I replied as I looked down at my beautiful engagement ring.

"Of course. If I may ask who is the lucky guy?"

"Oh sure, it's King Loki," I told her. I could feel my face turning red.

Her eyes grew wide in surprise. "Wow, I never thought that I would see the King settle down."

I shrugged not really knowing what else to say.

"Well let's see what we can find for the future Queen of Asgard."

I blushed a bit. I didn't think I was ever going to get used to being called Queen. She showed me what felt like a hundred dresses. Finally we found the perfect one. It was a long white dress with golden trimming around the bottom. It had a slight V-neck with golden beads sewn around it. It had thin golden straps and was backless. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. She took my measurements and said it would be finished in a few days. I thanked her and left. I was ready to head back to Loki after a long day of wedding planning.

I was walking back down the cobblestone road, and saw that it was starting to get dark out. I walked past a couple of stores, and noticed that I was being followed. I knew I should have thought something of it earlier, but I let my busy mind get the better of me. I quickened my walking. I still had a long way to the carriage. I noticed that the footsteps behind me were going faster, and closer. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, and drops of sweat on my forehead. I began to run. Trying to get away from whoever was following me. I noticed the footsteps behind me started to go faster, and were getting even closer. I looked around the streets looking for someone to help me, but since it was dark now all the stores were closed, and there was no one on the street. Then I felt someone grab me from behind. I was able to break free from his grasp, and sprinted. I just needed to get to the carriage. Then I would be safe. Then I could go home to my King. As I was sprinting a guy jumped in front of me, and grabbed. The person behind me caught up to me and grabbed me as well. I tried to break free, but the two of them were too strong for me to take by myself. They lifted me up and threw my in the back of a wooden carriage. I tried to run out, but the two guys came on the carriage as well and grabbed me with them. One of the man's hands was so forceful around my arm that I cringed. One of the men grabbed some rope that was in the corner of the carriage and tied my up with it. I tried to break free from the rope, but it wouldn't budge.

"We got her move," one the men said.

With that the carriage started to move. I took this time to look at the men who kidnapped me. One of them was on the heavier side. He was bald and looked to be missing a few teeth. The other man was thinner than the first. He had curly bright red hair, and a nose that looked like he could be part parrot. They both looked like they were poor, defiantly not dressed like some of the nobles I have seen around town.

"Let me go!" I demanded finally finding my voice.

"Ha, like we are going to let you go princess," the bald one said.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"We want money, and we have the feeling that the King will pay anything to get his bride to be back," the red haired man replied.

"I will give you the chance to let me go now, because if Loki finds me he will make you guys with that you were never born," I said with a grin on my face. I knew Loki would come after me. I just had to wait it out until them.

The two men started laughing. "Like we are afraid of the King please," the bald man said, before he spit on the side of the carriage.

"Well you should be, because he killed the last person that messed with me," I replied as I looked deep into the red haired man's hazel eyes. I knew that he would be the weakest link. I could scare him easier that I could scare the bald man.

"Yeah right you're just bluffing," the bald man replied.

"I don't know maybe we should listen to her," the red hair man said.

"Why would we listen to a woman?" The bald hair man asked.

The carriage suddenly stopped. "We're here," the driver said.

_I know I ended on a cliff hanger there, but you will find out what happens tomorrow :)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Author's note: Here it is as promised the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. It has some violence in it, and smut as well so be warned. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days. Leave a review and tell me what you guys think. Also don't forget to follow and favorite. Alright I will stop rambling. Enjoy! :)_

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

** ESCAPING MY CAPTIVES **

The two men led me out of the carriage and into a rundown house. It had broken windows, and had what looked like some kind of ivy growing up the side of the house. Once we were inside they threw me down on the floor. I felt pain shoot up my back as I landed on the cold hard ground. They went into a different room, and it sounded like were talking amongst themselves but I couldn't tell what they were saying. There was a nail that was sticking out of the wall were I was I was sitting. I rubbed the rough against the rough metal nail. I could see the rope fraying a bit. After doing that for a few minutes I was free. I could hear one of the men approaching from the other room. I quickly put the rope around my hands so it looked like I was still tied up.

"I can see why the King likes you. You are very beautiful," the bald man said as he caressed my cheek.

I flinched away from his touch. "Stay the fuck away from me!" I demanded.

He gave me a dirty look and sat down on the floor beside me. "Now come on, don't be like that. I can give you what that the King Loki can't," he said I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"I said stay the fuck away from me. I am in love with Loki. Something someone like you would know nothing about," I said as I scooted away from him.

He moved closer, and ran his callused hands along my dress covered leg. As soon as his hand touched my leg I punched him in the face with all my might. He fell down on the floor. I got up and burst through the front door. I could hear the other men running behind me. I ran towards the carriage and jumped on the horse. I rode away as fast as I could. I heard the men yelling behind me. I ignored them and rode straight to the palace. I got to the main doors, and I saw Loki run out. I jumped off of the horse and ran into Loki's arms. The warmth of his arms was home to me. I rested my head on his chest and took in the scent of him.

"Samantha, are you okay? What happened? I got really worried when you didn't come home," he said as he held me tightly.

"I am okay. I have a couple of bruises I'm sure, but I am fine. Some men tried to kidnap me, but I got away."

"My dear I'm am sorry. Who did that to you? I will find them, torture them, and then kill them for even laying a finger on you," he replied I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I wouldn't mind that, but can we worry about that later? I am just glad to be home with you," I said as I pulled him into a kiss. He kissed me back fiercely, probably reliving some of his anger.

He broke the kiss. "Alright I will do it for you my pet, but first thing tomorrow I will kill them."

I nodded my head and we went inside. Loki was sweet and carried me bridal style into his bedroom. He placed me on his bed, and kissed me passionately. His tongue swirled around my mouth. He tasted so sweet. I ran my hand though his raven locks to deepen the kiss. I need to taste more of him. I felt his hand travel to my side, and move its way up to my breast. He caressed my breast, and I moaned into his mouth. I loved the way touched me. It was always perfect, and to be honest felt amazing. His hand traveled to my nipple, and tugged on it a bit. I moaned even louder into his mouth. I felt him grin. I moved my hand from his hair to his center. He hissed into my mouth as I rubbed his manhood though the leather pants. He broke the kiss. His blue green eyes were now almost black. With a wave of his hand both of clothes were gone. His manhood was pulsating with desire. He kissed me once more. His kiss moved down to my neck, and he gave me a couple love bites. I moaned in pleasure. His fingers travel to my womanhood, and rubbed on my bud.

"Mmmm, so wet for me," he said in a husky voice.

All I could do was let out a moan. His fingers were like magic. He removed his fingers, and I whimpered at the loss of contact. I heard Loki chuckle a bit. He kissed me deeply once more, and he thrust himself into me. I moaned again. He just felt so damn good. I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else. He didn't bother starting out slow today. He went hard and fast and I loved it. I moaned Loki's name over and over again, and he moaned mine. His moans and thrusts sent me over the edge. I felt myself coming undone, and he came undone at the same time. I saw stars, and my body quivered. He clasped on top if me. I loved feeling this close to him, and I loved that he was mine. He pulled out of me and we cuddled under the covers. I felt asleep on his chest listening to the sound of his hear beat.

The next morning I woke up and just stared at Loki's sleeping face. He looked so sweet, and adorable. His long raven hair covered some of his face, and he looked so peaceful. I sighed contently, and moved out of the bed and went to the bathroom. When I was in there brushing my hair I realized some. I had not had my period since I've been here, and I knew it should have happened by now. I looked down at my stomach, and noticed that I had gained a little weight. _Oh my god,_ I thought to myself. _I am pregnant._ I just stood there for a moment, shocked. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. I never thought in a million years that I would be pregnant, let alone with the man of my dreams. I looked in the full length mirror and rubbed my stomach. I smiled to myself_. I wonder what Loki will think,_ I thought to myself. I practically ran out of the bathroom to tell Loki. I noticed that he was still sleeping, and at some time Ghost wondered into the room and cuddled with him. I slowly got on the bed, and kissed Loki's forehead. Ghost saw me and jumped up and down on top of Loki.

Loki smiled and sat up. "Well looks like you two are awake," he said as he stretched. He pulled me close to him and gave me a quick kiss. I had a big dumb smile on my face. "Why are you so smiley this morning?"

"What not to be happy about?" I said as I shrugged. "I mean I get to marry you in a couple weeks, I have Ghost, and I'm pregnant." I ran my hand across my stomach.

"What?" He said excitingly. "Are you really?"

I nodded, and he put his hand on my stomach, and closed his eyes. He opened them and got a smile on his face.

"Yep you are pregnant," he said as he pulled me in for a kiss. This kiss was full of passion and fire. His hands were on the sides of my face, pulling me in for a deeper kiss. He broke the kiss, and was breathing heavily. He looked at me with so much love. I could feel my face turning red. "I love it when you blush, it is so cute," he said as he placed a piece of my long brown hair behind my ear.

I just smiled. "Hey how did you know I was defiantly pregnant just by touching my stomach?"

He grinned and lifted his hand, "I have magic remember?"

"Oh right," I chuckled, as I caressed his cheek, and looked into his loving eyes. I never thought this would happen. I never thought I would meet a man this amazing and perfect. Most of all I never thought I would be marrying the most handsome, and kind man I have ever met, and having his baby.

Loki kissed me on the cheek and brought me back to reality. "Would you like to know if it is a boy or a girl," Loki asked with a grin on his face. I nodded my head and he placed his hand on my stomach and closed his eyes. He looked like he was concentrating really hard. He opened his eyes and got a big grin on his face.

"Well?" I asked really wanted to know the answer.

"It's a boy," he replied and gave me a hug. A boy wow, we are going to have a little baby boy.


	14. Chapter 13

_Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with back to school preparations, and I had a case of writers block. This chapter has smut in it so be warned. Since you guys have been waiting a while I will tell you the title for Chapter 14, Our Wedding Day. I will make sure the that chapter is long and has lots of smut and cute moments. Don't forget to favorite and follow if you like the story. Also saw that some of you guys have reviewing and I thank you for that. I am really happy that you guys have been enjoying the story. Keep reviewing, because I love to reading them. Also if you would like to see something in the story let me know. Okay enough talking, enjoy the story. :) _

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**LOKI'S SURPRISE**

That day we relaxed in the room all day and enjoyed each other's company. It was like heaven to me. I didn't care what I did with him as long as I was with him. He was my world and I was his.

I lazily opened my eyes the next morning. I didn't really want to get up but I knew there were still things to do for the wedding. I slowly sat up on the bed and stretched. I looked over at Loki's side of the bed and saw only Ghost sleeping in his spot. I leaned over and pet Ghost. He quickly jumped up and ran over to me to get more attention. He was so cute. I pet him for a bit and got up to get ready for the day. I headed into the bathroom, and saw a dress hanging up. I walked over to it and it had a note on it that read,

I will be back in a minute just had to take care of a few things. I thought this dress would please the mother of my son.

Forever yours, Loki

I sighed contently reading his note. He was always thinking about me, just as I was always thinking about him. The dress he left me was beautiful. It was a blue sundress with green lace trimmings. It was made of such a soft fabric it had to be silk. I grinned and walked over to the tub, turned on the water, and added some bubbles. I got in and relaxed awhile. I didn't know how much I needed that. I even started to doze in the tub. Then I felt someone gently shake me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Loki's beautiful blue green eyes looking back at me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asked looking at me with puppy eyes.

"Of course you can," I replied as I scooted forward so that he could sit behind me.

He stripped himself of his clothes in a flash, and sat behind me. He grabbed some lavender oil and started to rub my back. I moaned loudly. His fingers were like magic.

"Loki you are amazing," I moaned as he continued to run my back.

"No my pet, you are amazing. You deserve to be showed how amazing you are," he said as he planted a kiss on my shoulder.

I turned around and cupped his face in my hands. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. I licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Our tongues swirled together in unison. I broke the kiss to catch my breath and looked at Loki with lustful eyes. He got a sly grin on his face, and picked me up out of the tub. He placed me down on the floor and dried me off with a towel. When he was finished he picked me back up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down, and kissed me. His kissed me slowly, prolonging the feel of his touch. He moved from my mouth to my neck. Where he planted more sweet kissed. He traveled further down to my breasts. I could feel my heart beating faster. He could always make me feel this way. He began to suck, and bite my nipple. I couldn't help but to moan. I felt him grinning against my skin. His hand ran up my side and gave my other breast attention. I moaned louder. My toes cured at the pleasure I was feeling just from him at my breasts. His other hand moved down to my core, and rubbed my bud. I moaned his name, and my back curved off the bed. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter.

He took my nipple out of his mouth and looked up at me. "You look so beautiful like this. Your skin turns a lovely shade of pink, and your moans are like music to my ears," he said as he leaned up for a quick kiss. "Shall I make you moan more?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded my head. He grinned and moved his to my stomach planting a light kiss, where our baby was growing inside of me. Then he moved his head in between my legs. He blew a breath of air on my womanhood, and I moaned lightly. He parted my folds with his tongue. He began licking and sucking on my sensitive bud. I moaned loudly as he did so. He chuckled and I felt vibrations throughout my body. He inserted to fingers inside of my increasing the pleasure. I felt the fire inside me growing. I moaned his name more and more, as he pumped his fingers harder and faster. I felt myself getting higher and higher. I moaned louder and louder calling out his sweet name. He added a third finger and I couldn't hold back anymore. I ran my fingers though his hair, and held him against me tighter to get more friction. It wasn't long after that when I came, and I came hard. It felt like my body was on fire. I yelled out his name at the top of my lungs. I let go of Loki's hair, and looked down at his face. He had my juices dripping down his chin, and a grin on his face. He removed his fingers from me, and licked them clean. He whipped his chin, and looked at me with those eyes.

"Did my Queen enjoy herself?"

"Very much so," I replied and I felt myself turn a red.

He moved up beside me and held me against him. I could just melt into his arms. He ran his fingers though my hair. I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the whole world. His other hand moved down to my stomach and rubbed it gently.

"I love you Samantha," Loki said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Loki," I said as I snuggled into his chest.

"I want to show you something today," he said as he rubbed my stomach once more.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"It's a surprise."

"Okay, let's get up and get dressed then," I said as I sat up and stretched my legs.

He nodded his head and we got up and went to the bathroom. He cleaned me up and we got dressed. I wear the dress that Loki had hanging up for me. Once we were both dressed Loki led me out of the room, and we headed to a different part of the palace I had never been to before. We ended up in a room with a giant tree. It was the size of a ten story building. It had huge green leaves that were in the shape of a star, and it had little golden fruits hanging from its branches. I looked at Loki confused.

"This is the tree of life. The golden apples that this tree grows have the power to make mortals immortal," he said as he looked lovingly.

I looked at him in awe. I didn't know what to say. He wanted to be with me literally forever. I wanted to be with him forever. I wouldn't know what I would do without him.

He must have saw my eyes glaze over from thinking, because he moved me closer to him, and wrapped his arm around me. "I want to give you an apple from this tree on our wedding day, when they are ripe and fresh. I want to be with you for all eternity. Will you be my Queen for all of time?" He asked looking deep into my hazel eyes.

I smiled at him, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Of course I will Loki, nothing will make me happier. I love you more than anything. You have become such a big part of my life now. I mean we are getting married, and I am having your child. You are my whole world Loki, and I would want nothing more than to live with you in Asgard forever," I said as I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him passionately. His kiss back was just as passionate. I melted into his sweet warm lips. His long fingers ran through my long brown hair, and I ran mine though his long raven locks. I loved the feeling of him. He was just so warm gentle and kind. I couldn't ask for a better husband and King.


End file.
